Freakalemon
by Death-magnetic-cyanide2
Summary: Dexter and Freak learn the meaning of split personalities, rated for a good reason.


Me- "I own nothing! But my OC Lynn might show up a bit, but don't count on it and I will warn you before hand! Promise!"

Dexter POV

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. Duncan had put on a little more beating then normal and Freak was so not happy. I wasn't too happy but he was livied.

'He can't do that to you! He shouldn't do that to you! lemme out so I can wrestle with him!' He whinned in my mind. I sighed again and shook my head.

'You know I can't or it'll get ugly and fast.' I thought back. I felt him grow more irritated. He tried to take down my mental shields keeping him in. He growled again before stopping and huffing. He dissappeared into the 'freakazone'. I thought back to our very odd relationship. After finding out that because of our duel personality we could become to people he had confessed that he had started to love me and didn't want ot leave me completly. Roody solved this by telling us that as long as Freak only came out for a week or so at a time he would be able to live in my head/ body. There were times where I still 'freak out'-ed just so that I could relax in what he dubbed the 'DexterZone' in his mind. Granted that ment he was even more careful then when would be two people.

'Aww, Nut bunnies. It's a re-run of rat patrol... Dexxy lemme out!' He stated again.

"No Freak, You just want to get out to 'wrestle' with Duncan.' He huffed again. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the text message.

Kid, we got a robbery at the carnival again. I mentally sighed as Freak jumped for joy around and around knowing I would have to let him out.

'Dang hero complex.'

'Ahh, you love it like you love me.' I quickly muttered the line,

"Freak out." After the spinning and twisting was done I was inside Freaks head while he was out side.

Freaks POV

"Yea! I gotta stop those baddies!" I exclaimed I ran down the stairs and out the door. I finally got to the place a couple of seconds later and stopped the two thiefs from doing any damge.

"Thanks kid."

"No troubles Cosgrove, I gotta go wrestle sombody quick!" I said as I took off. I did manage to get side tracked by a snow cone but quickly went on my way. When I got home I found Duncan in his room.

"Take that and that! Yea that's what you get for being weak Dexy. Yea take that." He countined to hit his punching bag.

'Nice to know he practices.' Dexter thought sarcasticly in my mind. I grinned before I tackled the other boy to the ground.

"AHH! THE BLUE MAN!" He screamed.

"Let's wrestle!" I said. He screamed as I started to tackle him again. He put up something similar to a fight but I won in the end. After that I got really close to his face,

"Don't ever hurt my Dexter again you dummby head." I told him. He nodded his head.

'Really Freak? Really? That is just what I need, now mom and dad... actully never mind they wont notice that he is giong to be freaking terrified of me now. They are way to clueless.'

'Darn right they are!' I thought back. I sighed cause I really didn't want to go back to being in his head and I wanted to spend time with him.

'Then just do it.' He thought.'

"Oh nut bunnies! Why didn't I think of that?" i said out loud.

"Freak split!" I called. I felt myself become one person while Dexter retook control of his body.

"Ugh. You mind is really messy you know that right?" I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Mmm, But I have you to make it all better!" I said. He sighed and I placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Tease." He muttered. I laughed and hoped on to his bed while he laid down next to me and cuddled up on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't miss the wince that happened. I gently lifted his shirt up and looked at the numorus bruise that ran nearly non-stop from his shoulders to his waist.

"Grr... That dummby head better be glad I'm too comfertable right now to do anything to him." Dexter rolled his eyes and once again settled on top of my chest. I was careful as I pulled him closer and put my chin on his head after he tucked his face into the spot where my neck met my shoulder.

'Calm down Freak, he is to stupid to even know that you basicly forced both of us out of the closet in one go.'

'Oppsy, guess your right... hey now we can be togther more!' I thought. After he rolled his eyes he answered his phone as it vibrated.

'It's Steff...' I rolled my eyes. When will she learn that I am with Dexter? I took the phone and read the text.

Hey! I wanted to kmow if you wanted to go on a date with me! Cause I can make you happy!

_**No, I don't want to go on a date with you because that would be cheating on Dexter, and stop texting his phone!**_ I sent back. I recieved a frowny face a few seconds later and closed the phone deciding I would hack hers and delete his/ my contact in her list.

'You okay Freak? You got tense and I feel irritaion.'

'It's nothing you nut bunny, let's go to sleep.' I thought. He looked up at me and I pulled him into a kiss. He responed and it turned into a heated make out session. I was shocked when he was the one that wanted to make it deeper but lord forbid I deny him entrance. Our tounges battled for dominance for a bit before I won and we settled with them wrapped togther. After a second he pulled back for air. After getting what he needed he dove right back in.

'What are you trying to do Dexxy?'

'Get you to do what I want.'

'Why not just ask?' I said as I rubbed our hips togther. I felt his moan in my mouth and almost giggled at how pathetic he sounded.

'Please freak, you know what I want.' I rolled my eyes but let it go and quikly removed his shirt. He tried to get my super suit top off and I ended up using my tele-powers to help him. His hands roamed over me while mine remained on his back running up and down being careful of the brusies. My hands ran a little lower to the hem of his pants and he moaned again. I smiled and removed my mouth from his. I quickly moved onto his neck and lavished the pale skin there. He lifted his chin so I could have easier access while I removed his slightly too large pants. His hands once again found their way to the hem of my super suit pants and he removed them. I looked down at his mostly nude body while he looked up at mine.

'Freak, please, I- I need you, now.' He thought with a large wave of lust. Using my tele-powers I stripped us both of our under wear and flipped him over. I kissed him gently as I lubed two fingers. I pushed them into his ever so tight hole and began to siccor them. He relaxed quickly and pushed back to let me know he was ready for more. I used my own pre-cum as a lube before gently sliding into him. We let out twin moans as his tight-ness was filled by me. I gently and ever so slowly started thrusting into him while also pumping him with my hand. I moved up to kiss him again as I started to go faster and deeper. I could feel him getting closer to his edge. He finally came in my hand with a muffled yell into my mouth. His hole closed around me and releashed into him. I quickly pulled out of him and used the tissues to clean up my hand and his chest. After that was done I slipped on our underwear agian as a precation.

'So... what did steff want?'

'Really Dexxy? Its not important. Trust me. Just lay here and relax with me.' He did as I asked by becoming a ball on my stomach. I out my arms around his waist and held him close with my nose once again buried into his hair. I loved how he smelled. With that final thought I drifted off into dream land.

END!

Me- "This is my first Freakazoid story, my frist time writting a lemon and not my first Yaoi, or story every... this is more like my 24 or 25 ish."

Freak- "Jeez! Your like Jeepers Creepers!"

Dexter- "Freak be nice."

Cosgrove- "Yea cut that out."

Freak- "Fine."


End file.
